


MothRey microfics collection

by Blueyedgurl



Series: Monster fic [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Microfic, MothRey, Nonverbal Communication, POV Ben Solo, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26432782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueyedgurl/pseuds/Blueyedgurl
Summary: Microfics collection based on upcoming MothRey story, which will be in Rey's POV
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Monster fic [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837096
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	1. Iridescent

Her wings were iridescent and radiant, maybe even more colorful than he remembered as a child.  
He wondered then if he was dreaming or if that fall on the ice had killed him.  
She saw her was awake and tried to leave.  
"Rey. Don't go. Please."  
He was as desperate as he sounded.


	2. Suspension

She fluttered there suspended in the air in front of him. He had forgotten what a powerful sight it could be.

Anger marred her features.

It stung to see it and his head still throbbed but he needed her to know. She couldn't possibly know.

How hard he had worked to return.

He wouldn't leave again, not unless she chased him off.

He had worried about her being alone in the woods.

But he saw that she had grown fierce.

Her claws sharper, her muscles more defined.

Her frame was still sight and wirey.

She didn't need him. Not in that way.

No, she'd only let him stay around if she wanted him there.


	3. Mercury

After dinner they would sit outside in the cool night air watching the sky.

He would show her the constellations he knew.

Sometimes planes were visible.

One night they stayed up until dawn and he told her about mercury.

She didn't go to her nest that night. That night she stayed.


	4. Cobalt

He marveled at the flecks that dusted her cheeks.

A color that mirrored the cobalt coloring of the spring fed lake

The stripes that matched the green of the trees and the sharp yellow that reminded him of goldenrod.

She was a swath of colors in a life that had only known darkness


	5. Autumn in New York

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/fMZ7mF1bZQ0

He had been outside tending to the last dredges of this year's garden.

Rey had been spending more time here, practicing her writing.

When she was bored of that he was happy to let her stay inside and roam the cabin going through the few trunks that Luke had left behind.

Sometimes she discovered more books to read in the evening or when the weather was uncooperative for outdoor activities.

Sometimes she found old photographs and chirped and cooed at pictures of him when he was a baby.

Her fingers gently reaching out to touch his beet red ears.

This time she found an old record player with old albums that must have been his grandfather's.  
She showed him, her head tilted in question.  
"It plays music." He told her. His answer didn't sate her curiosity.  
He plugged the player into the wall hoping it still worked.

The first record was classical and Rey's wings fluttered with the hum of the strings  
He watched her, his eyes taking in her enjoyment of something he always took for granted  
When it ended her eyes shined eagerly asking for more  
Her put on the next, a jazz album  
Autumn in New York

Rey swayed with the song and Ben felt 12 years old again  
"Would you like to dance?"  
He asked offering his hand as he stood from his chair.  
Rey tilted her head, not understanding but stood as she placed her hand in his  
He pulled her close.  
Her body tensed but her wings fluttered.

He swayed with her.  
Ben knew how to waltz but waited until she caught his rhythm.  
When Ben started the simple steps for the dance Rey's mouth fell open in surprise and her wings fluttered excitedly.  
He moved them around the room gracefully, Rey's toes brushing the ground.

Rey was practically floating in her joy and Ben found himself basking in it. He was on cloud nine with this simple thing he could share with her.


	6. Class

Ben had spent his childhood, after that summer, fascinated with moths.

Every science fair and class project was moth focused.

As an adult he understood his drive to learn about her, maybe how she came to be.

He knew now that everything fell short of explaining her existence.

Sometimes he thought he was imagining it, until he came back and found their initials carved in her tree.  
No moth he found could compare to her. In color, in beauty, in behaviors and habits.  
The closest thing he found to her was the madagascan sunset moth.

[Madagascan sunset moth](https://t.co/idhXGkZm6c)

So he came to the understanding that she was something magical and ethereal that was to be cherished and cared for.  
He feared the day that she was discovered by someone who might harm her.


	7. Temper

The years in the wilderness alone had tempered Rey. It made it hard for her to trust him fully and he couldn't blame her.

The first weeks were the roughest.

She'd leave suddenly and then not come back until the next day.

He always wondered if she'd decide to just not come back.

But she did and she would, comeback. Sometimes with fresh meat or wild mushrooms.

He found that not all of her gifts agreed with him and she was careful to not go too far off he had a bad reaction to something.

But as they spent more time together her defenses came down and he found it worth every bit of trouble to be so close to her.

He was raised by cynics but knew that he fell in love with this girl the moment he met her.

All wings and wirey limbs and he hoped he could deserve her.


	8. Bind

It had been a year since she had even visited where she had lived when Ben returned.

They often walked the forest together in the evening taking in the sights of the life that teamed around them.

Tonight they walked by the dwelling she first lived in as a child.

Their initials were still there as if held there by some unseen force. Just like how they were forever bound together.

Ben knew it was never ending.

They were together in this life and they'd be together in the next.

He knew it in his bones.

That their connection was eternal.


	9. Distill

When he first returned to look for her her, he knew she was there.

Not that he could see her but that she was distilled within the forest.

She was a shadow, a note within the bird song, a trick of the light.

She was present in the carved initials of an old fallen tree.

She was at once nowhere to be found and everywhere around him.

She was in the air, in the trees, and the falling rain.

Whether because he willed it so or because she was still there he was uncertain.

Sometimes he thought he was going crazy with longing for her.

Sometimes it was like he could reach out and touch her if he just stretched a little farther.

  
Or that if he blinked she would appear before him, all soft wing and gentle smiles.

  
He missed his friend and he wondered often if she missed him, too.


	10. Chapter 10

🔞 NSFW

His blood thrummed through his veins, hot and molten.

His eyes taking in the pattern of her wings as she kneeled in front of him in offering.

He had never felt this way before, not even as a teenager.

His thoughts were consumed by her and where they were joined.

It was a high that was both pleasing and torturous.

It filled him up yet left him as an empty husk

Only wanting one thing.

Only wanting her.

His focus zeroed in on their combined pleasure that slid through his veins.

It felt like he was built for a singular purpose.

To please her


	11. Reaction

In the early days he became attuned to her reactions.

Afraid to scare her off or offend her in some way.

He learned the flutter in her wings when she was excited, the tremble in her hands when she was nervous.

Even the scowl that would mar her beautiful face when she was angry.


	12. Lead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A childhood memory contains children putting themselves in harm's way

He was walking through the woods careful to keep his bearings.

Uncle Luke had shown him where the stream was for fishing but it was so hot that he was sure he could get away with a swim.

He wasn't a great swimmer but the stream didn't look deep or too fast.

It had rained the last few days and the water looked different than it had last week when they were here.

He stripped down to his boxers not wanting to explain wet clothes to include Luke.

He stepped into the cool water instantly feeling relief.

He walked farther into the stream

It got deeper and soon he was up to his chest it didn't look this deep before.

He considered going back to shore but was startled when something bumped him under the water.

He moved away from it only to step off an unseen ledge the water suddenly engulfing him.

He felt like a lead weight trying to fight against the current.

He began to panic when a arms wrapped around his torso and he was dragged up towards the light.

Someone pulled him to the shallows as he coughed and spit out water. 

But when he looked around him nobody was there.

He grabbed his clothes and ran all the way back to Luke's cabin.


	13. Bond

He can hear her across their bond, even when she's off wandering in the woods. 

He's still working with her on reading and writing but with the bond he can understand her easier.

He is still attuned to her expressions, especially when she's trying to hide her thoughts.

It doesn't happen often but he notices she shuts him out when she's angry or sad.

When she doesn't want him to see her vulnerable spots.

He's often torn up with letting her keep these pieces to herself when he wants nothing more than to share in the burden of carrying them


End file.
